The Final Visit
by arched-star
Summary: Two old friends, meet again..." It's not based on the song, but the line says part of the deal. Now what pairing would this be...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or world. They are JKR's. No Profit is gained whatsoever. Only a good laugh and amusement from writing and reading *ehem* reviews *ehem*. ^_^ Coz, you know, I *love* reviews. ANY review. ^_^

Now that my point is given, I give you the unedited (yes, I know. Yet again, an unedited version. But, it isn't really that bad. You should read my other fic here that's unedited, really. Click the sig up there or if you haven't the energy to go up there, it's here: www.fanfiction.net/~archedstar. It's entitled _A Camouflaged Connection_. ^_^) version of this little cookie I have. It's supposed to be only in the cookie forum of FA, but, I decided to post it here as well, since I'm so amused by it. =D

So, here it is! Enjoy and *ehem*Review Please! ^_^

+++

**The Final Visit**

+++

"Sir, there's a woman here who'd like to see you."

"Tell her I'm busy," he automatically replied.

The door to his room opened. "Tell her yourself."

"Wha-" He stood up and glared at the woman in a beautiful white dress standing in the doorway.

"Hello old friend." Her voice was calm, and neutral.

From anger to shock did his facial expression change. For a moment, they stared at each other. It was the entrance of a disoriented secretary that snapped him of his shock.

"Sir, I'm sorry. She-"

"Nevermind!" The shock was gone. It was replaced by something deeper than anger. "She's JUST leaving."

The reserved woman never tore her gaze from the man she had been trying to reach for several weeks. She stood there, glad to had finally seen him, but apparently, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Ma'am," the secretary cautiously addressed the elegant woman.

"He asked me to marry him," said the woman, completely ignoring his comment and the disheveled secretary, while holding her purse firmer.

"I-" He opened his mouth to say that he did not care, but his eyes had betrayed him too much to say such a lie.

"I haven't said yes," she said after reading his expression.

The secretary, out of respect for her employer, stepped out of the room. She however remained beside the door, listening to the curious conversation going on with his usually grumpy boss and the intriguing woman.

He placed both hands on his desk to support himself. It was hard to be cold, when every inch of his body was aching in pain. "And this is supposed to be my problem?"

"I..." She looked down and swallowed all her apprehensions. She returned her gaze to contemptuous eyes of her best friend. "I wanted to first let you know, and..."

"If you came here to ask for my permission," he said trying hard to hide the breakdown that his heart had been suffering the moment she dated the man two years ago. "You've wasted your time."

He softly dropped himself on his chair and started browsing through the papers in front of him. He didn't approve of the man she was marrying. He knew he tormented her during her earlier years in school. He knew of his _filthy_ background. And more importantly, he knew of his feelings.

"Please stop being cold." Her calm facade was giving in as tears began to loom in her eyes. "I love him, you know." She dropped her gaze and brushed a tear away. "And he loves me back."

He froze at the tone of her voice. He hesitantly looked up at the friend he had not spoken to in months. She was always his weakness.

"I told you." He stood up and walked around his table, settling himself in front of his sturdy desk. "You're wasting your time." He crossed his arms and breathed out loud. "You know right from the start that I do not like his heritage. His attitude did not help either. He is very arrogant, and we never got along. And yet, you chose _him_..."

She was merely looking down. She had expected such scolding from him ever since she told her that they were dating. He never said anything until now. So, she only listened.

"You chose the man who makes you happy, who makes you laugh, who frees you of your worries," he paused hoping to change his mind, but to no effect. "You need not say that you love him. You're wasting your time, you foolish girl."

He walked closer to her. She looked up as she saw him standing in front of her.

"You've wasted a lot of time going here and telling me all these." He breathed deeply to suppress his pride. "'Coz you knew, right from the start, despite all my objections to him, that I will always side with your happiness." He stared deep into her green eyes. "And he _is_ your happiness."

She searched his eyes for any kind of deception or sarcasm, but all she could find was sincerity. A joyous smile spread on her face. She impulsively threw both arms at her friend. 

He, however, turned away and walked back to his desk.

"Don't come running to me when he hurts you." His voice was not as cold as he intended it to be. He knew what he said was a lie.

She looked at him, and nodded. He was always detaching himself from his emotions which she knew concerned her. So with a tone brighter than her initial greeting to him, she calmly said, "Thank you."

He busied himself with the papers on his desk. "You know your way out."

She smiled to herself. "Goodbye, Vernon." 

He glanced at the retreating image of a friend he would never again see. He let out a heavy breath, and in a very solemn tone she never got to hear, he bid, "Goodbye Lily."

+++


End file.
